Dino Rey:¡El Misterio de la Luna Plateada!
by Xmortal
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde que el Equipo D derrotó al Pterosaurio negro, luego de esa Rex, sus padres y la pandilla Alfa con todos los dinosaurios volvieron al futuro, pero algo inesperado paso... Sin Continuar Hasta Nuevo Aviso 13-07-12
1. ¡Explosion en India!

Capitulo 1: Explosión en India

En India unos misteriosos criminales estaban haciendo experimentos

"Esto va explotar, será mejor que escapemos" – dice el jefe de la banda montándose en helicóptero con todo

Luego de la explosión sale de afuera de la india, una nueva carta de dinosaurio de fuego sale disparada de esa explosión activándose pero en vez de activarse en su forma normal, se activa en su forma pequeña. Saliendo un pequeño dinosaurio carnívoro de color marrón caminaba en dos patas que debido a la explosión se lastimo la pata derecha trasera, el pequeño dinosaurio entro a la ciudad buscando algo de comer, ocasionándose que las personas huyeran aterradas del pequeño y robara la carne de la tiendas.

Mientras tanto en el castillo Meena estaba practicando sus ejercicios de princesa hasta que oyó gritos de gente en la calle, se puso su capa y salió corriendo a ver que sucedía

¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto al primer aldeano que vio

Un pequeño monstruo anda atacando las tiendas con carnes del mercado – dijo el aldeano.

Tranquilo, yo me encargo de ese monstruo. – dijo Meena

Es muy peligroso, al parecer solo come carne y pescado por favor jovencita huya – dijo el aldeano.

Tranquilo sé lo que es ese monstruo, y por lo que usted dice pequeño se refiere a que tiene la altura de un peluche, ¿cierto? – responde la princesa

¿Cómo sabes que tiene la altura de un peluche? – pregunta el aldeano

No puedo revelar información sobre eso que ocurrió, pero puedo decirles que haces tres años me hice amigo de tres chicos que sabia controlar esa clase de monstruo, ahora si me disculpa voy a ver qué sucede – responde la princesa.

Al llegar a la escena del crimen vio lo que sucedía, Meena sabía que el pequeño dinosaurio estaba asustado, pero se aparecer se durmió después de comerse la mitad de las tiendas de carnes y pescado. Meena se acercó lentamente al dinosaurio y vio que tenía una de la patas trasera lastimada.

Meena se quedo tranquila hasta que el dinosaurio despertó, para ofrecerle alimento. El Dinosaurio viendo que Meena no lo tenía miedo se acerco lentamente a coger el pedazo de carne. El Dinosaurio siguió a Meena hacia el castillo.

Mientras Rex, sus padres y la pandilla alfa se habían quedados parado en la corriente temporal, ya que el futuro donde ellos llegaron era dominado por una organización criminal, cuando reiniciaron el viaje en el tiempo al pasado la organización los atacó ocasionando que se quedaran en la corriente temporal.

En el presente, luego que Meena llegara a su castillo entro a la bibloteca a buscar un libro llamado Dinopedia para buscar información y encontró que el dinosaurio era un Rajasaurus y que ese nombre significado Lagarto Real.

Ya tengo un apodo para ti, te llamaras Rey ahora. – dijo Meena

Continuara….

Notas de autor: Si pregunta sobre si Meena tendrá un Dino-Lector, la respuesta es sí, pero aproximadamente será en el tercer capítulo. El Próximo ocurre en Japón, donde alguien obtendrá el primer Dino-Lector pero no será nadie del equipo D y tampoco serán sus familiares. ¿Quién obtendrá el primer Dino-Lector? Lean el próximo capítulo.


	2. ¡El Mensaje del futuro! ¡Parte 1!

**¡El Mensaje del Futuro! ¡Parte 1!**

Todo comienza en la corriente temporal cuando Rex, decide lanzar los nuevos dispositivos que permiten leer cartas de dinosaurio al pasado, para que sus amigos ayuden a rescatarlos,

Lanzaré los dispositivos ahora a Japón con las cartas, aunque antes le grabaré un mensaje en holograma – dice Rex

Hola, soy Rex estoy hablando desde el futuro, el futuro está en problemas nuevamente debido a una malvada organización que domino al mundo experimentado con dinosaurios, yo me fui del presente hace 3 años, si me conocen por favor contacten al Dino Laboratorio de Japón. Le Explicaré cada más detalle luego, si están en un país diferente este dispositivo les permitirá llegar al Dino Laboratorio por tele transportación. Este Dispositivo se llama Dino Móvil para ponerse en contacto con el Laboratorio usen DLab (3522), este Dino Móvil dispone de un manual si presiona el botón central.

Listo, capsulas de envió programadas para 97 años menos – dijo Dr. Ancient

Mamá, envía las capsulas – ordena Rex

Enviando capsulas – dijo la Dra. Cretácea

¡NOS ATACAN! - dice Rod

¡Oh no! Varias de las capsulas se desviaron por lo menos cayeron en el mismo año. – dijo Laura

No esperen solo una capsula se desvió de curso de país, las otras entraron en Japón – comenta Rex.

¿Rex, no crees que deberíamos de volver el ataque? – pregunto Rod

Si, Rod por favor usa al Torosaurio con su Golpe Eléctrico destruirás la nave enemiga. – dijo Rex

Programe las cartas de movimiento en los Dino-Móvil, también enviamos algunos dinosaurio al pasado en su forma de carta. – comento Rex

Mientras tanto 97 años antes

Una chica de cabello corto estaba alimentando a su lagartija en su casa hasta que oyó una explosión como de un meteoro y salió a ver qué pasaba, se fue a los profundo del bosque y vio que un dinosaurio apareció, el dinosaurio se acerca a la chica y la lamio, el dinosaurio reconocía a la chica.

No puedes ser tu eres el de hace tres años en la cueva, que me salvaste de la ancianita de la pandilla alfa.

"¿quién me dijo ancianita?" – pregunta Usurla en la corriente temporal.

Volviendo a presente la chica se encontró con el Dino-Móvil y al tocarlo apareció el mensaje de Rex.

Ya veo o sea que tú eras del futuro, eso explica porque no te veo desde hace tres años – comento la chica

Convertiré a este dinosaurio en carta e iré a clases que hoy es mi primer último día en la escuela secundaria, el próximo año pasaré a Bachillerato superior – dijo la chica.

Se encontró a Zoe en el camino al colegio

Hola, Zoe – saludo la chica

¿Rex es del futuro no? – comento la chica

¿Pero cómo te enteraste de esto? – pregunto Zoe

Continuara….


	3. ¡El Mensaje del futuro! ¡Parte 2!

**¡El Mensaje del Futuro! ¡Parte 2!**

Es simple esta cosa llama Dino-Móvil, vino con un mensaje de él, diciendo que hay problemas en el futuro, también tiene algunas cartas de dinosaurio como el que me salvo hace tres años en la cueva, al parecer aun me reconoce. – comento Amy.

Bueno, bienvenida al grupo ahora eres la nueva miembro del Equipo D Amy, ahora tú protegerás a los dinosaurios – dijo Zoe

¿Es por eso que hace tres años me dijiste que te gustaban los lagartos? – pregunto Zoe.

Si, los dinosaurios son reptiles es por eso que tu notaste la similitud de tu lagartija "Hana" con la del dinosaurio Euoplocephalus que llamas Hana. – comenta Zoe.

¡Oh no! Llegaremos tarde a clases – comenta Amy

*un dinosaurio ha aparecido en Japón*

Al parecer tu Dino-Móvil detecto un dinosaurio – comenta Zoe

Al llegar a la secundaria se dieron cuenta que un Sinraptor de color plateado estaba atacando a Max, Amy se puso al frente de Sinraptor.

Amy, ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Max

Salvándote – respondió Amy sacando su Dino-Móvil

¡Hora de la Acción! ¡Aparece Gran Hana! - dijo Amy mientras pasada la carta de Euoplocephalus por el Dino-Móvil.

Hana, intenta no lastimar al Sinraptor. – ordeno Amy.

¡Es hora del sable de tierra! – dice Amy. La cola de Hana se transformo en un sable que penetro al Sinraptor, pero no fue suficiente el dinosaurio enemigo uso cargo un ataque que fue directo hacia Hana.

"Se ha activado la carta de defensa de escudo de tierra" – dijo el Dino-Móvil

¿Qué rayos yo no he tocado nada? – dice Amy

La carta de defensa transformo la tierra en un escudo poniéndose entre los dos dinosaurios, luego el dinosaurio Euocephalus empujo el escudo haciendo un golpe crítico al Sinraptor y transformando en la carta.

Esta carta es rara su elemento es un circulo blanco – comenta Zoe

Creo que deberíamos ir a Dino Laboratorio – dice Max

Así, olvide decirlos que su amigo del futuro quiere que nos reunamos en ese lugar. – comenta Amy.

¿Rex, está en problema? – pregunta Max

Más bien el futuro una organización malvada esta dominando el año 2126 – comenta Amy.

Sera mejor que vayamos todos a reunirnos, llamaré a mi papa. – dice Max

Yo llamaré a Reese - dijo Zoe

Mientras tan en la casa de Max

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

Buenos días, habla la Señora Taylor

Hola mama, ¿está mi papá por la casa? - respondió Max

No, salió hace rato algún lado y como siempre dejo su teléfono en la casa – respondió la mama de Max.

No me cae la llamada – comenta Zoe

¿Mama, sabes donde esta Reese? – pregunta Max

Creo que hoy tenía una cita con su novio – responde la mama de Max

UPS, lo había olvidado – dice Zoe

¿Para que querían hablar con ellos? – pregunta la mama de Max

Por nada, cuando veas a uno de ellos dile que nos llamen – responde Max

Bueno tendremos que ir nosotros tres al Dino-Laboratorio. - comenta Amy

Trato de marcar el número del laboratorio y no funciona – dijo Amy.

Es que lo cerramos hace tres años después de la derrotada de Pterosaurio negro porque pensábamos que los problemas con dinosaurios habían acabados – comento Max

¿Bueno entonces qué hacemos? – pregunto Amy

Tranquila, Amy se puede llegar caminando. – respondió Zoe

Vamos, apúrense chicas – dice Max

Mientras caminaban hacia el Dino-laboratorio por el Dino-Móvil vuelve a sonar.

Chicos un mensaje del futuro – dijo Amy

¡¿Qué?! - gritaron Max y Zoe

¡Hola Rex! ¿Conociste a la nueva miembro del Equipo-D? – pregunto Max bromeando

¡WOW!, ¡pero si es Amy! ¿Cómo paso esto?

El Dino-Móvil cayó en el patio trasero junto con el Dinosaurio Euoplocephalus, estamos de camino al Dino-Laboratorio ya que el Dr. Taylor pensó que no habría más problemas referentes a los dinosaurios y lo cerró hace 3 años. – comento Amy

Rex, en la secundaria un Sinraptor Plateado nos ataco parecía que me buscaba, suerte que Amy lo derroto. – dice Max

Aunque hay algo raro con la carta de ese Sinraptor su elemento es un círculo blanco – comenta Zoe

Quería hablarles exactamente sobre esto esas cartas son dinosaurios creaciones por los criminales que actualmente gobiernan el año 2126 según la información que he encontrado hasta ahora es que esa organización se llama la Luna Plateada. – dijo Rex

Bueno eso explica el elemento pero que son las cartas de defensa, eso no está en el manual – comenta Amy

¡UPS!, lo siento tenia tanto apuro en enviar esa cosas que olvide mencionar eso, las cartas de defensa son unas cartas creadas por mis padres el y la Dra. Cretácea. Dependiendo de la carta que usen crean un escudo para los dinosaurios. – responde Rex

Los estabas llamando ya que un Dino-Móvil se desvió hacia la India, cerca del pueblo de Meena. – comenta Rex

¿Quién es Meena? – pregunta Amy

Meena es una princesa de India, la conocimos cuando un Deltadromeus ataco su castillo – responde Max.

¿Rex tiene algo más que decir? - pregunto Amy

Si, también envié a Gabu y a Paris al pasado en sus Dino-Móviles respectivos ellos estarán por la ciudad creo. – responde Rex.

Al llegar al laboratorio nos dividiremos yo me voy a India, Max y Zoe se quedan buscando sus Dino-Móviles por la ciudad. – ordeno Amy

¡OYE! Deja de dar órdenes tú eras la nueva aquí – se quejo Max

Si, ella tiene razón ustedes son más útiles aquí que en la India – comenta Rex

Ya llegamos al Laboratorio….. – dijo Max

¡EL LABORATORIO ESTA ABIERTO! – grito Zoe

Al Entrar escucharon ronquidos que provenían de los mas profundos del laboratorio

¿Pero qué diablos sucede? – se pregunto Max

Max, creo que esos ronquidos son de tu papa – comento Rex.

Si reconozco que es el por su desastre, será mejor que le demos un susto – comenta Max.

¿Amy me ayudas? – pregunta Max

¿Qué es lo que van hacer? – Pregunta Amy

Solo encenderemos el laboratorio y cuando tú transformes a tu dinosaurio a su forma original se activara el detector de dinosaurio que aparece en todas las computadoras incluyendo donde esta mi papá. – comenta Max

Entonces voy a salir del laboratorio – dijo Amy

¡Sal ahora, Amy! – dijo Zoe

¡Hora de la Acción! ¡Aparece Gran Hana! - dijo Amy

Gran Hana esta vez quédate tranquila pero sigue rugiendo – ordeno Amy

Continuara…


End file.
